When Christmas Comes
by Thegoldennerd
Summary: Set in the *Tell Me Silently* Universe. Scott gets the opportunity to go on a all expenses paid trip to Bonnie's cabin in the mountains. Despite his unwillingness to go without his mom, Bonnie, Tyler, and Stiles do their best to make this a special Christmas for him. Even if they are not exactly in the Christmas spirits themselves.
1. Going away

_**Set in *Tell Me Silently* Universe. Scott is given the opportunity to go on a free trip to Bonnie's cabin in the mountains. There they experience some first for them. For Scott it is a Christmas without his mom. For Bonnie it is a Christmas without the Mystic Falls gang. For Tyler it is a Christmas dealing with guilt. And for Stiles, a Christmas with his still newly discovered sexuality. Rated M for sexual content and language.**_

**_Disclaimer: I own nothing. These two shows (Teen Wolf and The Vampire Diaries)...I wish. Would be making some type of bank._**

**_Enjoy_**

* * *

Scott looked at his mom in shock.

"What...what did you say?"

Melissa looked up from her paper, stuck on the comics section. That was where she would usually end. She would read the paper, skimming the serious parts. If there was anything pressing or news worthy she would read it. However by the end she was looking at the comics trying to see if one of them would get her to laugh. It was almost a rule that they did not.

"I said you should go."

Scott was confused. Where was he going?

"Where am I going?"

Melissa had turned her attention back to the paper, and was just bringing her mug up to her lips when he had asked that. Stopping just at her mouth, but not turning away from her paper, she answered him.

"You remember when you said Bonnie was leaving for Christmas to go see friends?"

Scott nodded.

"And how she is going to be in a cabin in the mountains?"

Another nod.

"Well I think you should go. You know as a gift for you."

Melissa had expected her son to be excited. But he was the exact opposite. Melissa could have sworn he looked damn right distressed.

"Scott?"

"But mom who is going to spend Christmas with you? And what about opening presents together before you go to work? And what..."

"Scott, I...I could not afford to get you presents this year..."

"So how are you able to send me clear across the country to be with Bonnie and her friends?"

Scott sounded bitter and upset, but most importantly sad. He did not care that his mother could not afford to get him anything. Hell he expected it. How many phones have Scott gone through in the last year? How many times has their car broken down? How many times have they bend behind on a bill? Scott knew full well this Christmas was going to be giftless, Melissa had not even bothered with a tree. That had been an on and off thing in their home. Sometimes they could afford it, sometimes they could not. But there would be presents. Even if it is just one or two things. There was always something for them to open on Christmas. Together.

But now she did not even want to do that.

"Mr. Hopkins said he cannot attend, so he is giving his ticket to you. Plus he said Tyler and Stiles are going. I can't believe he is shelling out that much money for some teens to go have fun in a cabin. But I trust you guys to not do anything stupid..."

Melissa continued to talk, as if trying to find some way to lessen this blow. But Scott was not there; instead he was momentarily shocked by that. Mr. Hopkin's, Bonnie's father, was not Scott's biggest fan, considering his supernatural status. Or that he was his daughter's boyfriend, and had been caught a few times cuddling with Bonnie. This all sounded too perfect, except it was not. He was not going to be with his mom.

"Mom..."

Melissa shook her head, her mass of curls swinging as she did. She looked up at him, tears forming in her eyes.

"Scott, I need you to go. Not to get away from you...but because...I can't get you anything else. Even if it is charity, I want you to go, and have fun."

But he would not. He could not.

"Okay."

He watched as his mother smiled, though she was still sad. He did not know whether it was due to the fact that she was sending him across the country to have a Christmas without her, or that she knew that he was not happy about it, and that she was making them both unhappy just so he could be happy. The irony of it.

The irony that he would be spending his very first Christmas with Bonnie, but without his mother.

* * *

_**A/N: This is just a simple sweet story. It was originally going to be one story, but I decided to make it a multi chapter fic. Enjoy!**_

_**Merry Christmas, and Happy Holidays!**_


	2. Taking Flight

_**Set in *Tell Me Silently* Universe. Scott is given the opportunity to go on a free trip to Bonnie's cabin in the mountains. There they experience some first for them. For Scott it is a Christmas without his mom. For Bonnie it is a Christmas without the Mystic Falls gang. For Tyler it is a Christmas dealing with guilt. And for Stiles, a Christmas with his still newly discovered sexuality. Rated M for sexual content and language.**_

**_Disclaimer: I own nothing. These two shows (Teen Wolf and The Vampire Diaries)...I wish. Would be making some type of bank._**

**_Enjoy_**

* * *

"Are you okay?"

Scott turned to look at the pair of green eyes, concerned. He did not know what to say, so he just nodded his head.

"Are you sure Scott?"

Another nod. If kept that up he was sure it would come off. He just looked forward, waiting for the worst to be over. Unfortunately it had not even started yet.

"Scott..."

He nodded again. He did not turn to her, but he felt her staring at him. His heart was beating through his chest. He closes his eyes, and waits. It feels like minutes, then hours, and then days go by. God when will it happen?

While his eyes were closed, he felt a warm soft hand touch his. Immediately he calmed down, however he still did not open his eyes.

"Scott..."

"I'm not okay."

"I know."

"This is scary..."

"I know."

"What if we crash?"

"Well we are both..."

She went silent for a minute.

"We're both different...I am sure we can survive."

That was not enough, but Scott laughed.

"When are we going to go?"

Just as he said that, a loud voice came on telling them they would be leaving in a few short minutes. And there was something about listening to the instructions. Scott was confused.

"Scott, I promise nothing will happen."

He trusted her. He really did. But he could not trust the situation. He felt her hand squeeze his. He squeezed back.

"Scott, I'm right here. Come on."

Her voice was soft, and warm, and loving. How many times had he just fallen asleep to her voice?

"Open your eyes."

Or woken up to it?

With one last breath, he finally did. And there he was still looking at the chair in front of him. He turned his head, to see those green eyes staring at him. Proud of him. He focusong on her face, taking in the smile she had.

"You okay?"

"Not really?"

"You know you don't have to go with me."

"Oh yes he does."

That was Stiles, who was sitting in the seat in front of Bonnie, turned to look at them. Thankfully Tyler grabbed his shoulder and pulled him right back down.

"Don't listen to him: you really don't have to."

But he did. This was not for him. It was for his mother who had cried when he walked off with his bag to get ready to leave for a trip he had not asked for. Without her. This was for his mother, who had been depressed for a week, because she felt guilty that she was sending him on a trip, all because she could not afford to get him a single present.

This was for his mom. Not him.

"I do..."

He watched as he smile fell. Part of him felt even worse that he made her smile fall. But the other part was happy she would be closer to him in mood. He felt her squeeze his hand, and then rub it.

"I promise I will make this Christmas very good for you."

Scott immediately thought of one thing, though he never said anything about it. Scott and Bonnie were intimate, but not sexually active. Something that oddly was not bothering him. Sure he had gotten the taste of sex in his mouth, and his left hand had become his best friend as of late, but that he was never upset over it. Bonnie would be ready when she was ready. Scott knew Bonnie was a virgin, and he wanted her to comfortable enough, that if they were to have sex, it would be worth it. Nothing awkward, maybe not their best, but still very much worth it.

"Okay?"

Bonnie's voice tore right through his thoughts. He just nodded, not trying to show his excitement. Bonnie's smile returned, and just as she was about to say something...

"Hello everyone..."

She turned away from Scott and looked ahead. Her hand still in his.

They spent the next few minutes listening to safety rules and regulations. Once that was done, they only had to wait a little longer before the pilot returned to the intercom to tell them they would be taking off.

Scott held on to Bonnie's hand, who squeezed his reassuringly. He just looked forward, as the plane took off, the rough shaking that followed, and then the flight.

He closed his eyes again, Bonnie's hand still in his. She would talk to him, sometimes he would respond, but he mostly just listen. She would talk about her friends, how he would like Caroline, maybe Jeremy. How he was being warned to stay away from the Salvatores, if they were to show up. Scott had no clue who they were, but he did not ask. He just listened, waiting for the flight to be over.

His very first flight.

* * *

_**A/N: Okay like I said this will be just a short sweet story. Hope you like it.**_

_**Merry Christmas and a Happy Holidays!**_


	3. Up The Mountain Through The Snow

_**Set in *Tell Me Silently* Universe. Scott is given the opportunity to go on a free trip to Bonnie's cabin in the mountains. There they experience some first for them. For Scott it is a Christmas without his mom. For Bonnie it is a Christmas without the Mystic Falls gang. For Tyler it is a Christmas dealing with guilt. And for Stiles, a Christmas with his still newly discovered sexuality. Rated M for sexual content and language.**_

**_Disclaimer: I own nothing. These two shows (Teen Wolf and The Vampire Diaries)...I wish. Would be making some type of bank._**

**_Enjoy_**

* * *

There was snow. Actual blankets of white.

Well not a lot of it. It was rather boring, and ugly. It was not as pretty as he would imagine it to be. But still it was snow. He had never seen it before. Beacon Hills was a place that could get cold, but not cold enough to attract snow fall. The sad part of winter for him. But he was in the mountains of a state that could get snow. Maybe he could experience his first snow fall?

Maybe even walk in it.

"Wow McCall...you are a little to engrossed in black snow."

Scott turned his head to look at Tyler, the hybrid, who was driving them to their destination. Once they had gotten to North Carolina, they immediately left to get to their cabin in the mountains. Thankfully Scott and Tyler were both supernatural creatures and the flight did little to their systems. They were neither tired or bothered. Tyler did the driving as he knew the location that they were going. It was another five hours, the roads having been cluttered with traffic, before they even reached the small town. Scott thought they were there, but Bonnie had to remind him.

"Oh no, we are just in the town, we have like a mountain to drive up."

From the back seat Scott looked terrified. Both Tyler and Bonnie smiled.

"Don't worry it is just a drive. Won't even take twenty minutes really."

"Can we die?"

He sounded so meek and scared when he spoke.

"Well considering you are a werewolf, and I am a hybrid...no. Bonnie and Stiles on the other hand..."

Tyler just left it at that. He had been waiting for the light to turn green so he could go. He did not notice Scott's eyes bulging out even further. Thankfully Bonnie did.

"Don't worry, Tyler is not dumb enough to get us killed."

"You killed."  
Scott watched as Bonnie gave Tyler a lethal look. He turned to Stiles, who was just smirking. Finally the light turned green. Tyler started driving, taking necessary turns when needed. Scott looked out of his window, watching the streets blur and come to focus. There was snow here and there, but nothing new. Tyler had taken one turn that led them up a hill. And then he would turn and take curves. No one seemed bothered by the multiple turns that he had to make, other than Scott.

Bonnie was looking at her phone occasionally commenting on something, like how it was going to snow soon, and someone was there waiting for them. Tyler would occasionally scoff. Stiles would ask who was that?

Finally Tyler stopped turning, but he kept driving. The farther up the purer the snow looked. Scott sat in awe, in the warm car, watching the outside change before his very eyes. Tyler started to drive slower, allowing him the chance to absorb the scenery. No one spoke at first. Eventually it was Stiles who said something.

"Dude...snow looks awesome..."

Scott had to agree, though it made them sound weird. They have never seen snow before, and that was a shame. Now they were riding up a mountain, and there it was. Within reach.

"Finally here."

Scott watched as the car made a turn, and a small drive down a hill. Then with one last turn, it pulled to a stop.

"Alright guys, let's get everything inside."

Bonnie spoke as she unbuckled her seat belt, and opened her door. A wae of cold air pushed through the car, signaling it was time to get out of the car.

"I will get the bags."

That was Stiles.

"Not the groceries."

That was Tyler.

Scott just sat there looking at the snow. It was nice.

"Why not?"

"Stiles you are accident proned. Jus tget the non food bags, Scott could you help him?"

Scott turned to see Bonnie getting the keys out of the pocket of her coat. Tyler had just closed his door, and Stiles was sitting there upset for some reason. Scott did not know why.

"Dude..."

Stiles just shook his head.

"I am not that bad."

Tyler scoffed. Bonnie rolled her eyes.

"Stiles now is not the time for you to get upset about the truth."

Scott looked at Bonnie again, who had just found the right key.

"Alright guys, it is cold, and I know two of you have an eternal heat system, and cannot really feel cold...but let's move!"

Bonnie walked up the steps of the cabin, and opened the door. She then disappeared inside the dark house. Scott felt a cool breeze hit him, and seeing Tyler had opened the car door.

"You coming man?"

Scott just sat there for a second. It was much colder than he thought, and it was not even night time yet.

"Scott?"

That was Stiles.

"Uh, sorry man...it's just..."

Stiles gave him a big goofy smile.

"Yeah I know man."

It was their first actual sighting of snow. Pure white snow.

* * *

Bonnie and Tyler were putting food away in the refrigerator. Bonnie had turned the power on, and the house had immediately heated up. The fridge had also turned on, and was immediately cold. They had stored the perishables first, and would later put away the other things afterward. Bonnie had just finished another bag when Tyler pulled out something. He looked at the pack in confusion, before he picked up on Bonnie's heartbeat.

"Oh so this is Scott's Christmas present?"

Bonnie grabbed the pack of condoms from Tyler's hands.

"Quiet. And no I got him something else."

Tyler tried his best from busting out laughing. He did not want to feel the wrath of Bonnie all because he spoiled her maybe plans.

"So...when exactly is this taking place?"

Bonnie gave him a glance while she was pulling out bottles of water. She just shrugged.

"I don't know. I just thought...it would happen now..."

Tyler smiled.

"During the late hours, while it is snowing...your hushed tones as you pass the awkward moment and give out a sigh of relief, and..."

Bonnie shook her head.

"Stop, and why did that not sound not romantic at all?"

"Because I'm joshing you. Look if you are...then you may need to do it while everyone is asleep. Especially Caroline...she will pick up on if you are doing something or not. Like...she is that good?"

Bonnie nodded, smiling at Tyler's accurate discussion of Caroline. She was rather perceptive when she wanted to be. And she would be able to pick up on Scott and Bonnie missing during the more than expected party they were going to have. It was best to do it during a time when she knew no one would be able to pick up on it. Bonnie smiled, then thought about Caroline, and Tyler.

"So, what are you going to do about Caroline?"

Tyler shrugged.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, you and her are not really together anymore, but..."

But there was lingering feelings. Mostly on Caroline's part. She had wanted to know if Tyler had been okay, and anytime they talked it would start with Tyler. Bonnie did not understand why she did not just call Tyler herself.

"I am over her."

Bonnie looked him dead in the eye, not believing him for a second.

"Okay fine I am not over her...but I am okay without her. I love her, but after all that happened..."

Tyler stopped talking. And Bonnie knew why. Last Christmas had not been particularly kind to Tyler, Klaus had killed his mother as revenge against him. She did not even know why he had said yes to her offer to go. She would have understood if he had stayed at his college and just spent Christmas alone. But he had said yes. And he was here, and he was still good spirited Tyler. But she knew he would need a moment to himself later. Tyler would take a moment for himself later. Maybe take a bottle of wine and take a few sips in honor of his mother and pack. He deserved it.

"Hey so you got like six or seven bottles of wine..."

"And like five packs of wine coolers, and two twelve packs."

Bonnie laughed as Tyler counted off how much alcohol they had. This was going to be interesting. She had never seen Scott or Stiles drunk. It was going to be cute, and thankfully there were going to be vampires and a hybrid there to stop him if her boyfriend got out of control.

Hopefully that would provide some relief for Tyler. Or a distraction. She did not want him to sit and be sad for the entire trip. She wanted him to have fun, even if a little bit.

It would be Tyler's first since the death of his family. His mother and his pack.

* * *

_**A/N: Alright third chapter. The first two chapters are a bit off to me. But I think I am hitting some stride with this one. Next up, Bonnie experiences some Christmas disappointment, and Stiles ponders about his last few months since he realized he was not straight.**_

_**Merry Christmas, and a Happy Holidays!**_


	4. Some Friends and A Little SexOr Not

_**Set in *Tell Me Silently* Universe. Scott is given the opportunity to go on a free trip to Bonnie's cabin in the mountains. There they experience some first for them. For Scott it is a Christmas without his mom. For Bonnie it is a Christmas without the Mystic Falls gang. For Tyler it is a Christmas dealing with guilt. And for Stiles, a Christmas with his still newly discovered sexuality. Rated M for sexual content and language.**_

**_Disclaimer: I own nothing. These two shows (Teen Wolf and The Vampire Diaries)...I wish. Would be making some type of bank._**

**_Enjoy_******

* * *

"You're not coming?"

That was all Bonnie could say.

"I'm sorry Bonnie...but I think it would be best if I stay home. Is that okay?"

The voice on the other line, belonging to Caroline, was sad and cautious. As if waiting for Bonnie to snap. And Bonnie wanted to. Caroline needed to be there. So che could meet Scott and Stiles finally. And talk to Tyler. And help her deal with everything that was going to happen. And help her set up during the party, and drink with her while the guys got loud and slightly rowdy while they were drunk. Caroline was supposed to be there for her. But she could not.

"It's okay Caroline."

She lied through her teeth, and if Caroline was there she would have known that.

"Okay. I promise to call everyday! And I will send you your gift via mail...and...and I'm sorry Bonnie."

Caroline sounded like she was close to tears. Bonnie kind of wanted that, but she took it back the closer she got to it.

"It's okay Caroline. I am sure whatever your reasoning is is very much valid."

"It's my mom...she has been so...you know."

Bonnie nodded. She did know. Caroline had been talking to her about it since she left for college that fall. Sheriff Forbes had been sad and worried for Caroline. It was the standard mother having to watch her baby leave the nest, mixed with real fears that her vampire daughter would kill or be killed. Of course nothing happened. Caroline was one of the most well composed vampires and was also really good with maintaining a low profile. She was better than most of her Senior vampires. Still that would not stop Liz from worrying and Bonnie getting calls from Caroline voicing her frustrations from her room in her residence hall. Bonnie had wondered how she was able to walk in and out of the residence halls without invitation. Caroline had no actual clue. Eventually she gave Bonnie one answer.

"Well it is a public school...so..."

That was enough for Bonnie. She let out a laugh, coming to a conclusion that she would never understand that.

"Hey so has anyone shown up yet?"

Bonnie sighed.

"No. I doubt Matt was going to be able to come. The Grille has him working even on Christmas. Jeremy I am not too sure about..."

She stopped not wanting to mention Elena. Caroline took that hint and moved on.

"Well if they don't show up..."

"I will spend my Christmas with Scott, Tyler, and Stiles. That is plenty to have a good time with."

"Speaking of good time...are you going to do it with Scott?"

Bonnie was thankful she was in a room on the second floor by herself. Of course they could still possibly listen in, but she hoped they would respect her privacy a little.

"Why does everyone want to know that?"

"Because...you are like the last virgin of the group."

She meant of the Mystic Falls group. Bonnie was sure Jeremy had been the first to lose his, to Vicki. Tyler had lost more than likely been with Vicki as well. Elena had been with Stefan. Caroline was a special case. They disregarded her relationship with Damon as anything consensual. To her she had not given up her virginity to him. So it did not count. Bonnie was not sure about Matt. They did not date long enough for anything to possibly happen. Plus she had been in transition for most of their relationship, sex was a bad idea. Though that did not mean they did not have sex. It just was not likely. Tyler may or may not have been her true first. Still she and him had a sexual relationship so there was no doubt Caroline was not a virgin. It was Bonnie who was up to question. She had stated she was a virgin, not really seeing the big deal with it. Caroline had been the one to make it a big deal. That is until Bonnie snapped at her for it. Caroline has sensed stopped talking about her virginity as some illness that can only be cured by sex.

Still there were moments like this where Caroline spoke before she thought.

"But my virginity is not like some token or something. I don't just have to give it up because I am tired of it, or it will affect my status as a human being."

"But you are..."

Bonnie was about to say something when Caroline said that. She shut her mouth, knowing she could not disagree. She did really want to be rid of her virginity. Not because it was some taxing weight on her. But because she was ready. She looked at the door, seeing if anyone was out there. She could not pick up on any werewolf, or dead vibes, and Stiles was not capable of being quiet. She was in the clear.

"Yes I am...but...it's not that I am just tired of my virginity...it's just that I am ready, and I really do want to take that next step. With Scott."

"That sounds so romantic..."

"Thanks."

"I hope it's special..."

"I do too."

Bonnie did not know where or how she got there, but somehow she was comfortable talking about her maybe first time.

"Okay we should talk about something else..."

"Sure!"

They continued their conversation, on school and life. By the time they were done it was time for Bonnie to go help the guys cook a small dinner for them.

She went downstairs taking in the scenery. Stiles was following Tyler around getting things out of the fridge for their dinner. She smiled at that. Stiles was a little obvious. Then there was Scott. He was still sitting at the window, probably using his werewolf senses to look out at the night, to see the beautiful snow. As she stepped down, she noticed his solemn expression. He still was not exactly happy to be there. But she promised him a special Christmas. And she would deliver that.

Even if her plans had to change.

Because Bonnie was going to celebrate her first Christmas without her friends from back home. And she was oddly okay with that.

* * *

It was almost midnight, and no one else had shown up. Bonnie had gotten a little antsy, which was shocking because she is usually the level headed one for the most part. But here she was freaking out. Or close to it.

That was what Stiles thought. She kept looking out the window, and at her phone. Hoping someone would show up or call. Neither was happening. After they had cooked a dinner together, well Tyler mainly cooked, with Bonnie assisting, they sat down together and ate. It was a quiet dinner, feelings of disappointment, and sadness lingering over them. Even Stiles was quiet. But that was because he had his own problems.

After dinner they sat around, with a bottle of wine and drank. Well Bonnie and Tyler did. Scott and Stiles were too scared to do it. Both were worried that someone would come out and arrest them. Bonnie and Tyler assured them no one would come, and Tyler even mentioned that if they did he could compel them away. Of course Bonnie gave him a look and told him that was out of the question. But Tyler just dismissed it.

Stiles watched them interact. After getting to know Tyler, he never understood how Scott could make the mistake that Bonnie would have ever dated him. Tyler was very attractive, but he was a bit of a jerk. He remembered Scott describing it as him being an ass hat, like Jackson. After having a few conversations with him, he understood exactly what he meant by that. Tyler was a lot like Jackson, except he did not have Tyler's temper, or was not as mature as Tyler. Despite his hairline temper sometimes, Stiles had to admit that Tyler was very mature. When he was calm, his intensity matched and even rivaled Bonnie's, who Stiles associated calm and wise. Tyler just oozed this confidence that he did not find in any of his peers. It was attractive.

It was sexy.

That was when Stiles snapped out of his daze.

"I uh...I need to go to the bathroom..."

Bonnie would had been cuddled up into Scott, looked at him, her sleepy daze forcing her to react rather slowly.

"There is one down the hallway...to the left? Yes the left."

Bonnie was not drunk, instead just a little sleepy, from the food and wine. Stiles found it funny, especially since she had warned them they were going to be drinking rather heavily on Christmas Eve and Christmas in two days.

Stiles got up, nodding his head, and made a beeline to the bathroom. Once he was alone, he locked himself in.

Once he felt safe, which he knew was not truly possible with a group of supernatural creatures, two of them with super senses, he sighed. The first thing he did was release his bladder.

He did not realize that he actually had to go, and had been holding it for a long time. As soon as he let it out, and the streamed started to flow he let out another sigh. The sound of his stream splashing was incredibly satisfying to him. Once he was completely drained, he did the standard three shakes, and flushed.

Stiles wahsed his hands, and once he was done, he just stood there. Looking at himself in the mirror.

There was nothing different about him. He still had that same weird puggish nose. And his skin was still pale, and slightly pasty. He still had several moles on him, most notably his neck. He was still kind of scrawny. His eyes were still a murky looking brown. There was nothing different about him physically. Yet that summer, he had experienced a great change. Well not a great one, if anything it was kind of obvious when he thought about it. But it was till significant.

Stiles was bi. Stiles liked guys, he did not know to what degree, but he knew it was true. It had all started with Isaac. He and Isaac hung out a little, out of request of Scott. When Scott went on a mission that did not require Stiles, or Stiles was designated research monkey, Isaac was told to stay by his side to protect him. It was better than Derek to be honest. Isaac was a lot nicer, and somewhat funny. Even if he had thrown him across a room once. Still they talked, and became friends by association. Scott was their link. But that did not stop Stiles.

Stiles slowly but surely started noticing things about Isaac. The same way he noticed things about Lydia. The way Isaac stood, or how he could move both his eyebrows, but preferred to play with his left eyebrow the most. How he would get quiet when anyone mentioned his dad. Or how started to love dogs. And then there was his hair sometimes. It was messy and this earthy brown color. He liked it better than his own standard brown hair.

Stiles realized that he was starting to fall for Isaac, which was strange. He had never liked anyone other than Lydia. He had been around hot guys before, and never once felt that way about any of them. But here he was, falling for an orphan with a cute smile, nice jawline. Scott had figured it out, and ultimately Stiles had to come out. Well admit to himself that he was not as straight as he thought he was. He still was in love with Lydia, and girls were still sexy as hell to him. But now he started to look at Danny, and Boyd when he was around, and now Tyler differently. Especially Tyler.

Tyler was the epitome of sexy to him. He was shorter than Stiles, but no doubt stronger, and the way he talked, it was mature, but still young. The way he walked around, like he was the coolest dude on the planet. It was attractive. Tyler was attractive. And that was bad.

Stiles was no longer confused about himself, but he felt nervous and guilty if he were to hook up with a guy and his dad not know.

Stiles may have accepted himself, more or less, but he needed his dad to know. He was already keeping so many secrets from him as it is. Nights going to spend at Scott's were really going to deal with some supernatural problem. That bruise and cut was from Lacrosse, but really getting thrown around like a rag doll. I will get a girlfriend one day really meant, I may or may not get one, but there is a possibility that girl will be a guy and I may or may not be the bottom.

Stiles almost laughed at that. He was so weird. Stiles realized that even though he was bisexual and identified as such, his experience with either sex was incredibly limited. He had been rebuffed by both sexes multiple times. Well mainly Lydia and Danny. Danny was just because he was curious if gay guys found him attractive. Turns out drag queens thought he was cute. But they were not really his type. Still it was lack of experience, but his total confidence in his sexuality that sometimes baffled him. How could you be queer, yet not have experienced either or sex?

"Guess I'll never know."

Stiles sighed, coming to terms that this was his first Christmas as a fully understanding bisexual. And yet he was not getting any Christmas nookie from either sex.

* * *

_**A/N: Another chapter. I had originally wanted to start posting this earlier so I could complete it on Christmas day, but that might not happen. So instead. I will finish it by tomorrow or tonight.**_

_**Merry Christmas, and Happy Holidays.**_


	5. Cocoa and Convos

_**Set in *Tell Me Silently* Universe. Scott is given the opportunity to go on a free trip to Bonnie's cabin in the mountains. There they experience some first for them. For Scott it is a Christmas without his mom. For Bonnie it is a Christmas without the Mystic Falls gang. For Tyler it is a Christmas dealing with guilt. And for Stiles, a Christmas with his still newly discovered sexuality. Rated M for sexual content and language.**_

**_Disclaimer: I own nothing. These two shows (Teen Wolf and The Vampire Diaries)...I wish. Would be making some type of bank._**

**_Enjoy_**

* * *

The next day had come quickly, however it was darker than the last. There were gray clouds rolling up, ominous, bringing a storm ready to wreak havoc. But it was not fast. The clouds were moving as slowly as possible darkening all that had the misfortune to be in its path. One such place was the mountains that the group were staying at.

"Wow...it looks like it's going to snow for real."

Tyler turned from the window and looked at Bonnie, who had just finished washing dishes. She looked up at him and shrugged.

"We have power, food, and plus a witch and two supernatural beast. We will be okay."

Tyler laughed.

"You sure seem cocky in our power. Such a different Bonnie who may have been confident but was always cautious. You're not hiding anyone in there are you?"

Bonnie got Tyler's reference and smiled. It was odd that they could just joke about Bonnie placing Klaus' soul into Tyler's body. The severity of it just seemed to have disappeared. Or they recognized it to the point that they were just used to it. Which was even worse.

"No everything is okay. Plus I am not cocky. I am very much aware. But think of it like this. I am connected to the earth...while still have another source to tap into for my magic. But we are in the mountains, even buried beneath the snow, I can still connect with it. Hell snow is just frozen water. I have an unlimited supply source. And then there is you. You are technically immortal. A little cold won't hurt you. And Scott is a werewolf, he can run down the mountain or run through it if need be. He will be okay."

"That last one was poor reasoning."

"Shut up."

Tyler gave her his classic smile. It was sour and a little cocky. But it was sincere, and charming. He moved away from the window and got closer to Bonnie. He chose to sit at one of the stools at the island. The kitchen was a nice size, capable of holding three or four people without a problem, and it was connected to the living room as if it were one large room. The only actual division was the island, which was also partnered as a cabinet for things.

Tyler had been to Bonnie's cabin before and knew the layout very well.

Overall there were three levels. The main floor had two different bedrooms and a bathroom. There was an upstairs with two bedrooms and a bathroom. Then downstairs there was an apartment like area that had a small bathroom with it. That was where Tyler was sleeping. He would sleep upstairs, but he liked it down there. It was comfortable and when it was night time, he could be alone. Bonnie would more than likely be the only person to come and see how he was doing, which he greatly appreciated. Even if he wanted to be alone and broody, it was nice to have someone come down and show that they do care.

"So...any info about anyone coming?"

Tyler knew no one was coming up. Hell, he did not even know why he was asking. All it would do was upset Bonnie. Even if she did not show it.

"Caroline is going to spend her Christmas with her mom. I should have just offered her extra space for her mom...but I didn't. Matt is working so he is a definite no. And then there is Jeremy, and Elena."

Tyler watched as she put the final plate up. She then got a rag and started wiping up any excess water.

"Jeremy has not returned my calls yet, but I'm assuming he isn't coming. And Elena...I extended the invitation...but I know for a fact she is not coming."

Tyler nodded his head. He knew about Elena's falling out, and then patch up over the summer. It was when Bonnie returned to Mystic Falls for their summer. As Tyler had been told, the girls had a bit of a falling out, but got over it quickly. That sounded typical of them, but from what Caroline said, it was different. It was like they were ending more so than forgiving each other. Tyler did not believe it at first till he moved out to California.

Almost not one word about Elena. Or she when did, it was short and nothing to it. No ill will, no regret, nothing.

Tyler had been confused but grew used to it. Even now it was not so much she did not want Elena to come, but who may follow her.

Tyler shook his heads of those thoughts. Of them.

"Hey what are you shaking you head about?"

Tyler looked to see Bonnie placing a cup of hot chocolate in front of him.

"Thank you!"

Bonnie circled the island and took the stool beside Tyler. She then took a sip, making sure to blow on it.

Once relaxed she started to speak again.

"Don't worry about it. I know I should have waited on Stiles and Scott..."

"But both are knocked out right now. And they didn't even drink."

Bonnie nodded. She had a small smile on her face.

"Tomorrow is either going to be really bad or really good."

"Yeah...it's like two different problems. Scott is a werewolf...I don't know how he will react to alcohol."

Tyler just shrugged.

"Well he is not a natural one, so maybe he would just act normally."

Bonnie nodded.

"Then what about Stiles..."

Tyler laughed. The way Bonnie said it, it sounded like a serious problem. As if Stiles was a serious problem.

"Don't sound so scared of Stiles."

"It's not that...we just don't know what he will do. He may become a chill drunk. Or he may get restless and start moving around and breaking things..."

"On purpose?"

"It's rare for it to be on purpose with Stiles."

It was Tyler's turn to nod.

"Okay then I will look after him."

Bonnie turned to him a little shocked.

"You don't have to, I mean we can just put a cap on him and Scott..."

Tyler shook his head.

"Nah we are going to have fun. That includes watching to newbs over drink and get sloppy as fuck."

Bonnie held in her laugh, even though she disapproves of it. She was going to try to make sure it did not happen. Well at least make sure they wanted to get drunk on their own admission and not because Tyler wanted a good laugh, even though she was sure Tyler would never go that far.

"Bonnie?"

She took a sip from her mug, making sure to to show that she was listening with a nod of her head.

"I have been to this cabin made three or four times in my life. Lovely by the way. But what I don't understand is how you came into this place. Like...I am not saying you are poor..."

"But my dad and I are not exactly you..."

Tyler nodded.

"My Grams. She got it from saving the dude who was building it. He built like all of them up here...and he gave one to Grams."

"Gave?"

"She did not go into detail about it, but I am assuming something supernatural happened, and she saved his life. You know the deal, save a life get a cabin in the mountains."

"For free?"

"This was before all the other things were put in. I am sure my Grams had to pay for something, but basically this cabin is ours."

Tyler nodded his head understanding.

They sat there drinking their hot chocolate quietly, occasionally talking. Bonnie asked how Tyler's semester went. He shrugged, saying it went as well as it could. In reality Tyler had passed all his classes, with only one class being as low as a C. After all that he had been through it was not hard for Tyler to want to make a change in his life. He took everything more seriously, including school. The price of being a better person for him, was the loss of everything near and dear to him.

"So..."

Bonnie was about to ask something when a loud thump came from down the hall. It was Stiles.

"God dammit!"

Bonnie looked past Tyler, a little worried, but not worried enough to go check. Stiles was accident proned. This was nothing new.

"Stiles is up."

Bonnie looked back at Tyler after he said that.

"Shut up. You are going to have to deal with him tomorrow night remember."

Tyler just shrugged. Bonnie shook her head, but she was not upset. Instead she was smiling. Tyler and her had become close friends after he moved to California. He lived a town away, only twenty minutes away. He would visit every weekend, and if needed sometimes during the week. Bonnie had forgotten how much of Tyler she had actually liked. Not even during the supernatural fiasco that was Mystic Falls, but before that. She forgot the Tyler was that Lockwood boy who was friends with Matt, would tease Jeremy, and had once gotten into a fight with a few big kids. Then he turned into a tempermental asshole that no one wanted to be around. Maybe he had been lonely? She always wanted to know where what he thought about when he was younger.

Bonnie scoffed at that. Two years ago felt like such a long time ago.

"You okay?"

Bonnie looked at Tyler again.

"Yeah. Just thinking."

She turned her head to the stove and focused on the teapot. She narrowed her eyes and started focusing on the remaining content. Suddenly the kettle started to whistle, and Bonnie stopped. She put her mug down and got up. Taking to the kitchen, she got out two mugs and packs of hot chocolate. She quickly made the drink and with ease she turned to Tyler. He had been drinking his cocoa while watching her. She lifted up one mug, a blue one, and levitated it over to the hybrid. Once he grabbed hold of the handle, her powers stopped.

"Alright you take that to Stiles, I'll take this to Scott. Time for him to wake up."

Tyler nodded.

* * *

Stiles sat at the side of his bed, blanket wrapped around his body. He was in nothing but a t-shirt and his underwear. He had just woken up in surprise. Well shock really.

He had been dreaming, he was sure of it, and though he could not really remember much of went on in it, he remembered Tyler was there. Tyler was just being Tyler. Making jokes, and standing off at the side like a total jackass. An attractive one. Stiles remembered something about a party. Everyone was there, but all he could remember was Tyler. Stiles had gotten drunk and went downstairs, which was where Tyler slept. He just sat at the door. Waiting for something. Then there was Tyler, standing in front on him.

Then he was closer.

Then he was bent down, at eye level. His hand on Stiles' thigh, rather close to his crotch. Massaging it almost.

Then he was...

Was when Stiles woke up.

Stiles did not know how he woke up but he did, and he jumped in surprise, and somehow fell off the bed, with his blanket semi wrapped awound his torso, covering up his very noticeable erection.

Stiles did not need anymore reminders that he was into guys, especially guys like Tyler Lockwood.

Unfortunately...

A knock came from his door. He looked up and looked back down at his crotch. Still up and proud. He would have to do something about it later. Right now he needed to get back in bed before anyone could see his condition.

"Uh hold on..."

He scrambled to get back in bed, almost failing. Once he was back in, blankets, sheet, and a pillow carefully covering him, he exhaled.

"Come in!"

That sounded way too chipper for a guy that fell out of his bed like an idiot. He was hoping for Bonnie or Scott. Not...

"Hey dude, you okay?"

Tyler opened the door, holding a blue mug, of what smelled like hot chocolate. Stiles mentally groaned. Why did this have to happen. Stiles loved chocolate, well anything sweet, and now a hot guy like Tyler was bringing it to him. That was not what he needed in life. Still he had to play it off.

"Yeah I'm good, just fell out of bed and hit my head. On the floor, nothing more."

Tyler let out a small laugh. Stiles did not understand.

"Uh..."

"You were rhyming dude. Bed head. Floor more."

Stiles nodded. He wanted to laugh, but he was sure he would sound very girly and all that. He did not know that Tyler had long since come into his room and placed the cocoa on the bed side. When Stiles turned he got a good glimpse of Tyler's package. There was nothing noticeable about it; it was covered up and due to Tyler being a straight guy, not showing any signs of interest. But it was there, and of course Stiles was very curious as to what it looked like.

"So dude."

Stiles looked up to see Tyler looking at him.

"Yeah..."

"Tomorrow is Christmas Eve. Meaning a Christmas Eve party. Meaning alcohol. Now I brought enough to sustain a group that was supposed to be bigger...but seeing as it is only four people...I kind of need that shit gone. By the end of the our holiday stay of course. So...I am here to ask you...to get fucking shitfaced tomorrow."

Stiles just nodded. That was such a weird request.

"I mean you are tiny as fuck, but I know you are going to drink tomorrow right?"

Stiles nodded. Of course he was. He had kind of expected to. He wanted to do it yesterday, but that would have been his first drink around Bonnie and Tyler. They were probably much more experienced then he and Scott were. They would laugh at him and Scott, who would need more to get drunk anyway. He did not know why, but this felt like an act of approval.

"Alright. You get your own bottle of wine, and everything is open to you. You can have a beer with your lunch and dinner if you want. Just make sure that shit is gone before we leave. Alright?"

Stiles nodded again.

"Alright then, drink up your cocoa."

Tyler clapped Stiles on the back, which almost knocked the air out of the skinnier male. Stiles wheezed. Tyler only laughed and got up and left.

"See you when you get out of bed."

"Alright..."

That was the first thing he had said since Tyler started talking. He was glad the older male was gone. Just as he was picking up his cocoa, Tyler poked his head back in, jerkass look ready.

"Oh and I suggest you take care of your boner before you leave the room. There is a lady present."

* * *

_**A/N: New update! I am happy this story is not going to be long. Trust me it is not some epic like Tell Me Silently and Stick With Me are. Well We learn how Bonnie has a cabin, and a little Tyler Bonnie interaction. My goal for this story is to have all four characters interact a lot. Obviously the main couple is going to be Scott and Bonnie (I'm still wondering if I can make a shippers name for them even if they are a crackship), but I want everyone to interact before the end of the story. That means Bonnie and Stiles moments, Tyler and Scott moments (which will happen in the next chapter), and Stiles and Tyler moments. But yeah. Stiles has a crush on Tyler as confirmed in the last chapter, and it only gets a little worse. **_

_**Next chapter, Bonnie and Scott, Tyler and Scott, and a little Stiles.**_

_**Happy Holidays!**_


End file.
